Tall-nut
:For other uses, see Tallnut (disambiguation). Tall-nut is a defensive plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. It costs 125 sun and has an identical recharge time, but double the health of a standard Wall-nut. Additionally, Tall-nut can also block several flying enemies from passing through, forcing them to eat it instead. Origins Tall-nut is based on the edible walnut seed, specifically the Juglans regia. Its name is a cross between "Wall-nut" and "tall", referring to Tall-nut's incredible height helping the plant blocking flying enemies. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Tall-nut is unlocked after completing Level 3-8. Tall-nut can block the following enemies: *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Pogo Zombie Tall-nuts can withstand 144 bites, and its appearance changes at 48 bites and 96 bites, before finally being eaten at 144 bites. Winning Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts and Magnet-shrooms will give the player the Sproing! Sproing! achievement. In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, the Tall-nut acts as Wall-nut's upgrade. The player needs to spend 250 sun to upgrade the Wall-nuts. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Tall-nut is acquired by completing Wild West - Day 18 in the international version, or through purchase for 200,000 coins in the Chinese version. It can prevent the following enemies from bypassing defense: *Imp Pirate Zombies and Zombie Bull Riders launched by Imp Cannons and Zombie Bulls *Jetpack Zombies *Dodo Rider Zombies *Bug Zombies *Balloon Zombies Tall-nuts can withstand 160 bites and its appearance changes at 53 bites and 107 bites before being eaten at 160 bites. Using Plant Food on five Tall-nuts in a single level will give the player the High Five achievement. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Tall-nut Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can't be vaulted or jumped over. Toughness: very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Very High RECHARGE: Sluggish Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that block low flying zombies. Special: blocks launched imps Tall-nut is opening a chain of stores for Tall and Taller gentlemen. "I'll shell out the savings to you!" Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Tall-nut gains an additional layer of metal armor, capable of withstanding 240 bites or a single attack from a Gargantuar. Costumed Tall-nut gains a crystal armor with 480 health points. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Guardian Armor: Heals itself and receives armor that blocks some damage. It needs Tenacious Plant Food to activate. Strategies Tall-nut shares the role with Wall-nut as a buffer layer between other offensive plants and the incoming horde. Compared to its cousin, Tall-nut will generally have more trouble getting deployed in the early game due to increased cost, but makes up for it with superior performance in the later level thanks to the greatly increased durability. Tall-nut's usefulness in the field is also due to the plant's special ability to block flying zombies and prevent them from creating chaos in the player's defense line. Tall-nut can greatly boost the effectiveness of plants with limited attack range such as Spikeweed and Bonk Choy by holding the zombies in place for them to attack. Being a defensive plant, Tall-nut can also be instantly replaced with Wall-nut First Aid as long as there is visual degradation. Imitater can remedy Tall-nut's long recharge time issue - even then however, Tall-nut should never be relied on in Survival: Endless and the Endless Zones, as the massive amount of zombies can easily overwhelm the plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Tall-nut is a good choice for Pogo Party, as it can block the incoming Pogo Zombies and render them much less of a threat to the player's defense. This will prevent the player from earning the achievement Sproing! Sproing! however. Planting Tall-nut on Lily Pad is a simple way to block Dolphin Rider Zombie and make him lose his dolphin. However, the player should bare in mind that never plant Tall-nut on the rightmost column. The Dolphin Rider Zombie can jump over it for unknown reason. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While the sequel has slightly buffed Tall-nut's health, the situation itself has became worse for the plant for a variety of reasons: The greatly increased amount of enemies that can instantly destroy plants has reduced the viability of defensive plants, while Blover's ability being improved means that flying enemies will be much less of a threat to the player in general. Additionally, Tall-nut faces direct competition in utility with Infi-nut, whose force field can also block flying zombies as well as countering various other zombies' abilities. Because of its ability, Tall-nut is useful for blocking flying enemies as mentioned above. Tall-nut is also a decent choice for Save Our Seeds levels and blocking zombies from trampling flowers. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Due to hitbox issue, when a Gloom-shroom is planted behind it (in the same row or the rows above and below), the Gloom-shroom will not attack zombies in front of it unless a Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, or Pogo Zombie tries to jump over the Tall-nut. *When zombies are eating a Tall-nut, it will stop its animation and just stand still. However, in the DS version, it is still moving. *The only Tall-nuts in I, Zombie are on All your brainz r belong to us, on the front of the second row. *In the Nintendo DS version, if there are two side-by-side Tall-nuts and a Dolphin Rider Zombie attempts to jump the first, he will smack the Tall-nut and appear on the second one. *In the Nintendo DS version, the second stage of a Tall-nut appears as a scratch or a bite mark rather than above. *Tall-nut is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after getting the Grave Buster in the online version; the others are the Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Doom-shroom, Cactus, and Blover. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the 1.1.3 version of Chinese version, if one obtained its costume, it will appear to already have gained armor. See also *Defensive plants *Tall-nut Zombie *Wall-nut First Aid es:Nuez cáscara-rabiasru:Высоко-орех Category:Pool obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Pool Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Wild West obtained plants Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgrades Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces